Coffee Shop
by AlphaMiddle21
Summary: Harry and Ginny stop in their favorite muggle coffee shop. Ginny can't stand still and neither can Harry's mind. What trouble can these two get in today? - Hinny shenanigan cuteness


Harry looks around the small room. The sound of milk being 'cooked' for the fancy over priced caffeinated drinks. "Sir." Voices echo off the walls, painted in an Italian landscape peaking through fake stucco arches, calling for drink orders and more of the tasty little pastries. "Sir." He can't help but smile as he inhales the smell of fresh brewed coffee that fills the air as it twirls with the steaming scones. People sitting at a round table by the front window, a blond haired women holds a man's hand gently on top of the table talking softly as they peer into each other's eyes. Two young women, maybe sisters, sit at a corner booth with open books and teas talking if they hadn't seen each other in ages though Harry saw them last week.

"Oi, Lightning-Head," Ginny elbows him lightly below the ribcage. "what do you want?" Harry feels his cheeks warm up from being caught up in the little things going on around him and being called her terrible nickname. It's so peaceful here. He smiles down at her big brown eyes silently. "I'll take a medium coffee, black." She nods her head quickly at Harry and rolls her eyes, "He'll have a large mocha late." reaching across the counter and hands the lanky barista some cash.

The shaggy haired kid smirks at the couple not being able to help but think how odd they are. The girl never stops moving and her boyfriend or what ever just looks around oblivious to everything but not at the same time. "Will that be all, Ma'am?" The young man answers with an unusually nasally voice already opening the drawer to give her the change back.

The fiery red head chews on her lower lip for a second thinking about some of those treats sitting in the glass window before answering, "Yes, thank you." He hands the cash back onto Ginny's open palm who shoves the wrinkled bill into her pocket before walking two steps to the pick up spot where she leans her elbow against the counter. Harry's attention falls back on the sisters the younger one talks with her head turned down and away unable to see the heart break on the older one's face. "What's wrong with you today? You're being so weird."

He snaps his very much divided attention back to Ginny who is now aggressively chewing on a coffee stirrer "Nothing." She shifts her weight to the left and pulls the green mini-straw from her teeth to twirl it around her fingers. "Would you quit that? Bloody driving me nuts."

"Quit what?" Ginny plops the straw back in her mouth, quickly removing it again to point at him a drop of spit lands on his nose before seething it back between her teeth. "and you've been spending too much time with Ron."

He puts his hands on her shoulders trying to hold her still. "Fidgeting." Harry hadn't even noticed it until now but she had been fiddling with something ever since they stepped into line - her hair, her bracelet, her lip, her wand hidden in her pocket - or just adjusting the way she was standing avery few seconds.

She pulls the stirrer from her mouth and point's at him again, a drop of spit lands just beside his nose. "I am n-" Harry reaches up to wipe the collecting moisture from his face helping her to realize that she is indeed being a little hyper active, even for her. "You never answered my question." She takes the drinks from the counter and hands the bigger cup to Harry after taking a sip. "Careful that's hot." pausing mid conversation before taking another crack at her very out of touch boyfriend.

He follows her to a table against the back wall where they are slightly hidden. "Obviously." He takes a sip in protest and a wince flashes across his face from his steaming tastebuds. Damn it he thinks.

"Prat." She raises the steaming mug to her lips and takes a sip of her black coffee triumphantly. Harry finds it disgustingly bitter. He never understood why she takes it black, everyone in her family puts so much stuff in it it's hardly coffee any longer. The teasing victory in her big brown eyes flickers for a second of pain. The left corner of Harry's mouth turns up scrunching his cheek and causing his eye to squint slightly in his classic smirk. "Ok I deserved that one." She laughs at her own singed tung and pushes the cup slightly away from her. "Really. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Harry insists. "I just like it here." she cocks her eyebrow up in an expression that remarkably resembles her mother calling bullshit on some story one of them, Harry included, had just told her. "Everything all seems so simple an' peaceful, like there never was anything else but that. Ya' know?"

"Yeah," She looks down at the bubbles in her coffee letting out a soft sigh that's quickly lost in the constant noise of frothing milk. Harry can't help but remember the time Sirius' alter-ego made an appearance in the bottom of a mug years ago. It's strange to him how that's a fairly good memory now… "I had a feeling that was it. Let's jus' not talk about it ok?"

No one had wanted to say it. They knew what day it was. Early spring is never an easy time for either one of them, today among others especially. Today was the day the Twins got their joke shop money, well the day Harry won it for them. They never wanted to talk about any of it, Harry or Ginny. The others had tried to get them too but how could they put any of it into words.

Harry removes his scarred forearm from the table trying to hide the reminder. "It's not. I jus' really like this place." He looks down at his other hand still on the table, another faint scar staring him in the face reminding him not to tell any lies. "Want to play our game?" He is hasty to change the subject.

"Ok." She smiles to him, happy to escape the conversation for another day. "What about those two over in the corner?" Ginny nods toward the couple by the window and the twin's playful grin creeps to her face. The way she resembles all the Weasley's but is entirely her own is something very odd to Harry. None of the others seem to have that about them but her. "You'll be the girl, naturally." He frowns. "Kidding. Merlin's beard Harry, lighten up."

Well that was a quick turn around from just moments before. "Oh shut it." He sips his mocha late that's now the perfect temperature and swishes the creamy drink in his mouth before swallowing. Ginny smirks again at his liking of a more 'girly' drink as if to prove a point.

"She is a college kid, smart-ish, little prissy, an' studying political science. Oldest of three. Mum and Dad have money but she doesn't talk to them."

"He is an only child. No common sense, thinks he's a bad boy - really he's not. Studies communication, or business, something generic. Cocky type."

"Ok. 'Oh, My Love," Harry swoons, "I want to take you home an' make you feel s' good you forget your name."

Almost choking on her coffee as she tries not to spit it out Ginny swallows hard, coughing a bit as some coffee tries the wrong pipe. "Well Honey," she gets sassy with her tone, imitating the more upset look on the women's face, "That's if you c'n last long e'nough to take my shirt off." Her face is burning. The tips of her ears are so warm the snow scattered in the air outside would hiss right off them.

They both start laughing, tears flow from their eyes as they try to suppress their gut shaking laughter from disturbing the entire shop. "You're bad." he whispers across the table in a half attempt to scold her. "Round one goes to you. How bout them over there?" He looks at the sisters he was so intrigued by earlier. He feels a little bad because their conversation looks so meaningful but obviously they are too immature to put words in the mouth of a couple today.

"I'm the older one. "

"Fine. She's the golden child. Did everything righ' growing up. Popular, Athletic, Smart. The real American Girl." The bark like accent of the girls was just loud enough to pick up on. They move their mouths a lot too, like Alex - the American correspondent in the Ministry - he noticed. "Engaged. Protective."

"Younger one 's just 's good." Ginny nods toward him almost in protest. "Struggles with inadequacy. Single, parents hassle her. Best mate 's a dog."

"A talking dog." He smiles at her cutting her off with a finger dancing in the air, only barely pointed in her general direction, while he sips his fancy coffee trying not to let it spew from his lips and drain out his nose. Coffee hurts a little more then milk. "Big with black spots. Answers to Scooby." Ginny raises her boring coffee to her mouth, the steam condensing on her nose and upper lip. He watches as her cheeks puff slightly, letting the coffee swirl in her mouth and between her teeth. "Likes ta solve the occasional mystery." She rolls her eyes savoring another sip of her sleep substitute. "But 'nly if there's weed… an' snacks."

Ginny's coffee sprinkles Harry's nose face and shirt. Her freckled hand rushes to cover her mouth, the tendons drawing lines on the back of it flexed to keep from losing more of the precious beverage. A lump in her throat bulges as she gulps down the rest before more ends up on Harry. "You win." A few table napkins are dancing madly around them wiping up the mess.

The two pause their frantic clean up interrupted by fits of laughter when a shadow catches their attention. The gangly barista shifts side to side looking just past their table at the floor. "I'm sorry, but my boss has asked me to ask you to leave. You are disturbing his peaceful shop. I'm sorry."

Ginny stands and pats a hand on the young man's shoulder "No problem, Shaggy." Harry can't help but snort slinging his and Ginny's jackets over his arm and grabbing their mostly untouched coffees. He can't help but think what a good thing it was they took them to go today.

"Right this way." The poor boy leads the two inherently mischievous adults out the door and watches them down the side walk. Odd, he wouldn't have guessed they would be the problem, the quiet man and the fidgety women.

A few shops down Harry hands Ginny her coffee, his cheek turning up in that James-esce grin. "Good one Potter"

"Oi, me?" She shoves him. Harry moves his arm quickly forward to catch his drink from spilling as his toe catches on a crack. "It'was your idea… _Potter._ " She is smiling again, her eyes gleaming in the sun trying to peek through the gray clouds.

"Shut up and put your jacket on. Mum 'd kill me if you get sick.

"Psh, throwing Potter at me." After another couple shops he can hear her mutter to the last sip of her coffee just before it's now cold darkness passes her lips. He catches a little proud smile, "Tw'as much more Weasley."


End file.
